Brush seals are commonly used to prevent the escape of fluid (i.e. air) through a gap between two parts. Brush seals are commonly found on gas turbine engines. In a turbine, the brush seals typically prevent secondary flow from escaping through a gap between a stationary part (e.g. a diffuser case) and a rotating part (e.g. a turbine shaft). The brush seal has other uses, such as sealing a gap between stationary parts.
A brush seal typically includes wire bundles sandwiched between plates. The plates and the wire bundles define one stage of the brush seal. To increase capability, a brush seal may have multiple stages. The multiple stages allow a greater pressure drop across the brush seal from the upstream side to the downstream side.
Unfortunately, conventional assembly methods are not well suited for multiple stage brush seals. Specifically, conventional methods cannot concurrently assemble the multiple stages of a brush seal. Rather, conventional methods separately assemble each stage of the brush seal. A subsequent step in the conventional methods then combines the discretely assembled stages to form the multiple stage brush seal.